Faasia Silentlight
Physical description Faasia can be described as an elegant curvy and strong, noble Highborne. Her face ain't extraordinary except for her cold and penetrating eyes like everyone in her family can be recognized, some people said they had "Eyes like Owls". Her long aquamarine and light purple hair reachs her waist but she prefers to keep it controled with braids of different styles. Contrary to most of the aristocracy in Azeroth, she doesn't wear expensive clothes and jewerly but in her "rustic" style it keeps elegance. She wears a ring with her Family's crest (this is her last posession from her family). Personality Faasia is an introverted and a bit shy person this sometimes makes her look or act like a dork. She will pay attention to you if you treat her kindly or calmly, but when there is a lot of people around overwhelming the ambient she could get anxious and irritated.Anyway she does have a big and soft hearth disliking any injustice. Due to the recent events of the burning of Teldrassil and the war of thornes she isn't neutral anymore. She used to feel upset at herself because she wasn't so self confident as her cousins and many Hihgborne; but with the help of her close family she improved slowly at social relationships. She isn't so prideful about the power her caste used to have in the past. Due to her family education she is really tolerant to other races and social castes but she despises the arrogant aristocracy even if she didn't express it openly. House Silentlight Founder: Knight Uylagos Silentlight Crest: A purple field adorned with the moon phases above, the nite owl's eyes on the centre and a Star replacing the beak of the owl Motto: “Our Knowledge is sharp like the Owl's talon” Territory: '''Farondale bordering with Llothien and Challiane's vineyards '''Principal Characteristics: Curiosity, Intelligence, and creativity. The Silentlight House was one of the notable noble houses stablished in the Island of Azsuna. They were prosperous and numerous, filling a variety of occupations from Warriors to Intelectuals or a mix of both. They were different from most of the Highborne families, they liked to mingle with all clases and meet new allies to their ideas. A big part of them didn’t like the old social codes of the Highborne, because they felt like it limited their habilities and proyects. Occupations: Knight, Politician, Diplomat, Magister, Professor, landowner, Scribe, Poet, Warden, Druid. Faith: Elune Alliances: * House of Azshara. * Farondis court. * Nar'thalas Academy. * Zin’ashari Army. * The Wardens. * Ravencrest Clan. Way of the druid Born in a noble family of Azsuna, she was meant to be a lady dedicated to politics and the studies of arcane like a most of her kin…but she wanted something else; Her curiosity was nature and the balance of It, so she decided to study with the druids from Val'sharah. She was tagged as the weirdo of their clan but no dared to insult her. Fortunately her close family gave her all their love and supported her decision because her younger brother could take care of the place she was meant to occupy in the Farondis’s court. She became good in the arts of druidism specially at healing, manipulating plants and shapeshifting, the more skilled she grow the more inestable the politics became; which finally blown up with Farondis’ descicion of not supporting Queen Aszhara plans for his people. Not knowing news about her family's safety due to the chaos, she thought something had happened to them before a messenger arrived with the terrible information. This situation in Aszuna makes a group of druids go and see if there are any survivors in the area. Faasia included in this group is in shock by her birthplace destroyed. Inmediatly she started searching for her family or friends, when she realizes something is not alright, there aren't corpses but instea the energy of the people was there, a negative energy filled every house and popular places from Aszuna - The curse didn't allowed them to rest in peace, making them wander between the world of the living and the eternal rest. Faasia became frustrated, angry and regreting her life choices thinking if maybe she wouldn't changed her lifestyle maybe she'd been able to convince the prince to serve the queen and everyone would be still alive...as servants of the Burning Legion but alive. Days passed and the guilt didn't allowed her to rest or sleep...wandering inside her thoughts for long hours realizing that guilt won't solve a thing; She decided to start developing control with her Guardian skills as a more productive form to protect the people she could and avenge her family and friends in the war of the ancients, promising herself she won’t stop till Queen Azshara pays for what she did. Druids of the Claw The first time Faasia practiced her bear form she couldn't handle it. Transforming herself in something bigger and heavier than a feline or a raven, gave her painful headaches, lack of balance, and dizziness. Some druids experience their transformation in different ways, this one was an example of that but it didn't stop her. Inspired by other talented druids of the claw like Broll bearmantle and Lea Stonepaw, she kept working hard. Until one day she was finally able to do so by preventing a troll assailant from piercing the neck of one of her companions while exploring near Eldre'Thalas. Her ursine form is a big white bear, with big shiny silverly eyes; a long mane braided similar to how she has her hair normally; long sharp claws; as the rest of her body is decorated/protected by bluish materials like elastic leather and gems. After the incident with the troll she was able to help and join the druids of the claw and the Kaldorei resistance' campaing against the evil that the well of Eternity was attracting to their world. War of the Ancients During this period of time, Faasia helped the druids of the claw and allied permanently with the Kaldorei under the leadership of Tyrande Whisperwind and Malfurion Stormrage. When the war ended she was really injured and decided to do works like healing the forest and afflicted lands. Broken Isles Ysera's Death When this happened she was working in Azsuna. But at hearing how the aspect died, she felt how her hearth shattered again, not wanting to believe it, thus lead her to participate in the rescue of Cenarius and Malfurion. Return to Azsuna While in Azsuna she could enforce the protection of the animals and plants there against the corruption of the nightmare and the Legion. She had the help of druids, illidari and her loved one Sunnellia Whispermoon "Sunnita" the archeologist and historician. They also investigated about the past of her comrades, family and various citizens from Azsuna, apart of seeking for any important relic that might help to defeat the legion or help the alliance to know more about Narthalas. = __FORCETOC__ Category:Highborne Category:Druids Category:Druids of the Claw